Three men and a baby
by i-luv-24
Summary: Sara has to go away to a convention, and leave Michael, LJ, and Lincoln to look after their five month old baby. Oh the possibilities! Just a silly one shot humor fic.


Author's Chapter Notes:

This is a response to a challenge by ro89 over on I hope you like it, and its quite random... lol. Also this hasn't been to my beta Jen, so any mistakes I apologize for.

Sara had been running around like a lunatic for the last hour, trying to sort out her suitcase, tend to her husband and baby, and make sure everything was organised; she was going away for the weekend – her boss, Doctor Collins, had opted for Sara to take time out to go to this convention, and talk about her own ideas for the surgery, reluctantly Sara had agreed.

She ran out of the bathroom, arms full of every type of bottle – shape, size, and colour – and threw them into her suitcase. Michael was positive that there wasn't going to be any items left in the bathroom, if she took anything else. Walking up slowly behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist. "Honey, you're only going for a couple of days… Surely you don't need this much." He smirked.

Sara ran her hands through her hair – a sign Michael knew very well – she was stressed. She sighed at Michael, ignoring his comment, and removing his arms from around her waist, to finishing throwing clothes into her suitcase. Michael looked on at her, watching as she scanned the room for anything else she may need. He walked back over to her, "Sara" He said softly, trying to get her attention, but she was busy writing something down on a small notepad. "Sara" He said again. Still she ignored him. "Honey, are you ignoring me on purpose?" He asked.

"I'm busy Michael." She told him.

Michael sighed. He walked straight over to her, grabbed her wrist softly and led her over to the bed, gently pulling her onto his lap. She couldn't help but smirk at this. It was Michael trade mark move whenever Sara was stressed, and nine times out of ten it worked. "Now, are you going to tell me what's stressing you out so much?" He asked softly, whilst kissing her neck.

She tilted her neck slightly, letting the sensation of his lips on her skin travel further. She sighed contentedly for a second, and eventually answered him – but she didn't move from her relaxed position. "I just don't want to leave you guys… I'm going to miss you, and Ellie…" She looked around the room towards all of the photographs they had collected over the past few months. Every single one of them had a picture of a small baby, with a full head of dark brown hair, almost black, and the biggest blue eyes you have ever saw. The baby had many characteristics from her father, but she was the spitting image of her mother. "I don't think I can leave her yet Mike." She told him finally.

"You'll be fine, she'll be fine." He said, and a huge came up on his face, "We'll all be fine." He nodded enthusiastically, with that huge grin still upon his face.

Sara couldn't help but laugh. But still, she wasn't convinced she should go. Up until a few hours ago her mind was set, she wasn't going to go. But Michael had convinced her some time away would be good for her and this convention would be great for her career.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with her?" She asked finally. Michael stopped his assaulting her neck, and looked at her seriously.

"She's my daughter." He said simply.

"Yeah… But you've never looked after her for a whole weekend alone before." She explained.

"You're worried I'm not going to look after out daughter properly?" He asked, faltering at hiding the hurt he was feeling.

She shook her head, and turned kissing his lips softly. "No. You're great with her… I guess I'm just really nervous about leaving her."

He nodded, feeling better that she didn't think he couldn't handle his own baby. But inside he was worried; he had never had her on his own before, not even for an afternoon, Sara and Michael had been inseparable since the got married, and then when Ellie came along they were still inseparable, plus one. They literally did everything together. But he didn't show her he was a little worried about it, he opted for comforting her instead. "It's totally normal to feel like this" He explained confidently. "It says it in all these books." He told her, leaning over the bed, to the bedside table and pulling a small book out.

Sara had to giggle, whenever there was a problem with Ellie, or even if he just wanted some light reading, he would always consult 'the baby bible' – as Michael called it.

"Okay…" She looked at her watch, and forced herself up off of his lap. "I need to get going" She smirked at him "Before I change my mind."

Michael pulled himself up, and wrapped his arm round her waist, walking out into the living room. LJ was sat watching football game, and Lincoln was holding Ellie, and pulling faces at her, "Who's a big girl, yes, who is a big girl" He said shaking his head, and putting on the strangest voice either of them had ever heard.

Michael walked over and laughed at his brother, patting him on the shoulder. He took Elle out of his arms, and took her over to Sara, "Say bye to Mommy." Michael said, holding Ellie's tiny fist and shaking it up and down gently.

"Bye Mommy" Lincoln said in the squeakiest voice. Causing LJ to burst out laughing, and Michael and Sara to raise there eyebrows. Lincoln raised his in return, silently asking his brother "What?" They all exchanged smiles, and shook their heads.

Michael was still holding Ellie, and Sara was debating whether to hold her daughter and say goodbye to her, or simply lean down and give her a kiss. She wondered if she held her daughter, if she would have this sudden overpowering need to stay. Michael laughed and shook his head, "Here." He said. Turning to his side, and placing Ellie in her moms arms.

Sara smiled, Michael knew her so well, and it made her stomach tingle when she thought about it. She leant down and gave her baby a kiss. "bye sweetie, Mommy loves you. Now be good for daddy, and don't do anything uncle Linc tells you." She smirked at the end. She gave Ellie back to Lincoln and hugged Michael quickly, and ran to get her suitcase. Michael followed her into the bedroom.

"All I get is a quick hug?" He asked, but a cheeky grin on his face. Walking over to Sara, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her body towards his.

She laughed and placed her hands on his chest. "I'm trying to make it easy on myself, to walk out that front door."

"Ah ha" He said, not caring but really wanting a kiss. He leant in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Will you still be able to leave?" He asked, and she nodded with a smile. Leaning in he gave her a more tender kiss, gently stroking her lips with his. "Still gonna be able to leave?" He asked teasingly. She nodded again. This time he leant in and take her whole mouth in his, pushed her back against the wall behind her, and forcefully granted himself entrance to her mouth, massaging her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back a few minutes before either one of them would have liked, and asked, "Still?" He asked. She shook her head, and he laughed, and in return she playfully slapped his arm.

She sighed, "Michael did you have to do that…?" She smiled, and he could see her cheeks turning pink.

"Did my Michael charm turn you on honey?" He asked cheekily.

She glared at him, and then down at his bulging pants. "Looks like I'm not the only one." She grinned, placing her hand over his crotch, "And, your not going to be getting any either. So, if you think about it, your plan backfired, because now I have to leave you" She kissed him, "With that" She said, squeezing his crotch ever so gently.

Michael watched her walk out of the bedroom with his mouth wide open. He was going to miss that woman. He stared down at his pants, willing the bulge to just go. Thinking of anything he could to make it go away, nothing seemed to work. Laughing to himself he remembered a re-run of friends he was forced to watch a few nights ago. Remembering Joey telling Phoebe to think about Chandler, apparently it works. Michael didn't know whether it was the fact that he was thinking about something non-Sara, or whether Chandler was just magic. Because the bulge was gone. He laughed again.

He ran out of the bedroom, and caught Lincoln carrying Sara's suitcase out the front door, and LJ was still in the same place as before, but this time he had Ellie in his arms. "LJ, d'ya wanna bring her outside, whilst we all say Bye?" LJ nodded and stood up, carrying the baby outside, followed by Michael.

Sara was waiting outside her car, a smug look on her face, "I wondered if you were going to b able to pull yourself together in time to see me off?" She smirked, kissing his cheek. "Look after my baby whilst I'm away." Sara said softly.

"Oh, I will." He said, looking down at his pants.

Sara slapped his arm, smiling, "No, seriously, take care of her."

He laughed, "I thought it was a he?" He asked, looking down again.

Sara put her hand on her hip, "Michael." She warned.

He put his arms around her. "Stop worrying, of course I'm going to take care of her." He kissed her hair, then her forehead, then her cheek, and finally gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love me too." She grinned back. She ran over to give Ellie another kiss, and then jumping in her car, waving out of the window before starting the car. Michael suddenly appeared at the open window, "If she gets another one I want one too" Sara rolled her eyes, and gave him a quick kiss. "See you in a couple of days." As she began pulling out of the drive she suddenly stopped. "Oh, and on the dresser in the bedroom, there's a note of things Ellie will need – where her diapers are, the formulas, how much she has, bedtimes, emergency numbers…"

Michael stopped her. "Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Ellie's dad." He said waving a hand.

"I'm sorry…I know you'll be fine, I can't help but worry though." He nodded his understanding.

"Bye, Love ya." He shouted.

She smiled, "Yeah me too" He glared at her with a smirk.

Michael and the burrows boys walked back into the house, followed by a horrendous scream. Michael briskly walked up to LJ talking Ellie from him. "Hey, hey hey." He soothed, rocking her up and down, "We're going to have fun." He told her as she began to quieten. He carried on gently rocking her up and down, and she began to settle, and slowly drift off to sleep. It was time for her nap anyway.

Michael went into his room and placed Ellie in her crib, she did have her own room, but Sara insisted she bring her crib in here for the couple of days, in case he didn't here her wake up in the middle of the night. She's far too protective. He picked up the note Sara had left. He didn't bother reading all of it; it was a pretty big list. All the things he already knew, were listed on a piece of paper, he laughed at Sara's silly drawing of a heart at the bottom, as if to reassure him - yes she does trust him with their baby, she is just making sure he wont forget – and she still loves him. He shook his head smiling.

The day passed quite uneventfully, Ellie just woke up wanting a quick feed, or her diaper changing, and went straight back off to sleep. The men were having a good time, drinking lots of coke, ordering lots of takeout, and watching Die hard over and over. Men. They didn't know what Sara was on about, hard work? Yeah right, it's a walk in the park.

Come eleven that night, they weren't tired, but were feeling exhausted and lazy, and just generally couldn't be bothered to do anything. Not that they had done much at all that day. Michael decided he would clear up a little bit, the mess was starting to get to him, and it shouldn't take him long anyway. Lincoln shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother, he was sure that guy had at least a minor version of OCD.

Michael brought a big bin liner into the living room, and placed all the empty cans into it, followed by empty takeout packages, and boxes. It was looking tidier already. He got a cloth and wiped down the coffee table, and then brought out the Hoover. After twenty minutes the living room looked as good as new. And the good thing about having takeout? The kitchen still looked spotless.

Michael sank into the sofa, and closed his eyes, debating whether to go to bed. He received a swat around the head. "Oi, Uncle Mike, we still have Die hard 2 to watch." LJ told him. He nodded at his nephew, and closed his eyes again, but this just received him another swat. "Aren't you going to watch it?" LJ asked. Michael shook his head, closing his eyes again. It felt like he had drifted off to sleep, but maybe he was wrong, because it seemed like straight after he received another swat.

Michael sat straight up, "LJ!" He shouted at him.

LJ put his arms in the air. "Whoa, Uncle Mike…" He said, trying to calm his uncle down, showing he meant no harm. He laughed slightly at his uncle. "I was just gonna tell you Ellie's awake."

Michael sighed and walked into his room. Ellie was lying down I her crib, staring upwards, screaming her little heart out. Her face was bright red, and she was all hot and sticky from crying. "Its okay sweetie, daddy's here now." He soothed. She continued whimpering, but her crying ceased. Michael took her into the kitchen, and warmed her bottle. Taking her into the living room, he sat down settling his daughter against his chest. He pulled the bottle out of the jug of hot water.

LJ looked on at him, "Hey, Uncle mike? How come you put the bottle into a jug of hot water? Why don't you just like microwave it?" He asked.

Michael answered his nephew as if was obvious, but he had asked Sara that same question a few weeks after Ellie was born. "Well, because you don't want it to be too hot, and when the baby is ready for the bottle, you don't want to waste time waiting for it to cool, so it works out better really." He told him sleepily.

"Yeah, but you could just put it in for less time, and then it wouldn't get as hot…" LJ argued.

Michael sighed, he was tired, and his nephew was questioning his technique on how to heat a bottle. Lincoln seemed to find the funny side of it, but Michael simply got agitated. "Yeah, LJ, sure I guess you could do that. But I can only do it one way with one bottle, so I chose this way. Okay?" He told him.

After Michael had given Ellie her bottle, he held her belly against his chest, with her head poking over her shoulder. Rubbing her back gently, back and forth. LJ decided to ask another question.

"So, What are you doing now?" LJ asked. Michael raised his eyebrows, was this kid kidding? He knew what he was doing surely, he has been round here almost everyday since she was born.

"I'm winding her." Michael told him.

"So, what is winding exactly?"

Lincoln let out a breathy laugh, he couldn't believe LJ was actually doing this. When Sara had come out of the bedroom after her and Michaels little teasing game of kisses, she began getting her things together. She asked Lincoln to make sure Michael ate properly while she was away, not only takeout. She knew she didn't need to tell Lincoln to make sure Michael kept the house tidy because out of any of them Michael would do it, and looking after Ellie, well she knew Michael could do that well too. But LJ, feeling a little bit left out, as Sara was telling Lincoln what to do, and what not to do, asked her what he should and shouldn't do. Sara laughed and responded with, "You can take out the trash, and you can't drink alcohol" LJ was impressed, he wanted a bigger role. So he told her just that. So again, she responded, this time with, "You can make sure Michael is doing everything right with Ellie, okay? Ask questions; make sure he does things like I do it, yeah?" LJ seemed happy with this. He liked the responsibility of anything to do with Ellie. He always wanted to be a big brother, and Ellie was the closest thing he had to it.

Sara knew this would wind Michael up, and after her little game with Michael, she wanted a little pay back, and at this moment in time, with her mind all fuzzy, and her feeling quite aroused – it was the best she could come up with.

"I'm just making sure she doesn't get wind." Michael told him impatiently.

"Yeah, but what is wind?"

"Trapped. Air." Michael said simply.

Ellie let out a big burp. "That's my girl." Michael smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Should be that's my boy!" LJ laughed, amazed that that huge sound had trust been made by something so small and adorable.

Michael rolled his eyes at LJ's comment. Lincoln patted LJ on the back, and laughed, "That's my boy". He loved watching his son wind Michael up.

Michael looked over at them both, "Hey, would you mind changing Ellie while I go to the bathroom?" LJ and Linc shook their heads. "You'll be okay doing it? Yeah?" Michael checked.

"We'll be fine." The burrows men answered simultaneously.

Michael headed towards the bathroom, but as soon as he saw them setting out the changing mat, he headed into his bedroom, and grabbed the camera. He sneaked out of his bedroom, and went through the bathroom into the spare room, that led to the kitchen. Hiding in a closet that had perfect view of the boys cleaning up Ellie.

LJ began taking Ellie's diaper off, and started his baby talk, and the Lincoln joined in. They were both sticking their faces so close to her she could probably smell what they had eaten on their breath. She giggled at her cousin and uncles silly antics, and then she decided to urinate all over them.

"Ew!" LJ cried out. "She pissed all over me."

Lincoln swatted LJ, "Less of that language LJ."

They both waved their arms about, trying to flick the wee off, but it did no good. "I stink!" LJ Shouted.

Lincoln brought his shirt towards his nose, "Ugh, yeah…" He agreed.

Michael was laughing in the closet; he had caught all of that on camera. He knew she was going to do that. If she was changed as soon as she was fed, she always wet her diaper, that's why he and Sara usually left her for about half an hour before they changed her. But he figured his brother and nephew deserved that.

He came out of the closet laughing, waving the camera in the air. Still laughing, he managed to get out, "That was hilarious, and you should have seen your faces!"

They just stared at him.

They were furious, in a joking sort of way. Lincoln and LJ exchanged glances and made chase after Michael. "Hey, Hey!" Michael shouted at them as they chased him. "Look, chill out!" He laughed, still running from them, trying to keep his eye on Ellie on her mat the whole time.

"You're gonna pay for that Uncle Mike." LJ told him sternly, but with a huge smirk on his face, one much like the one his father wore at this moment.

They both cornered him, and were about to literally pounce on him, when Michael noticed Ellie over on her mat. Lincoln and LJ noticed his lack of attention, but were still edging closer to him, getting ready to jump. Just as they poised their legs to pounce, Michael stopped them "Hold it!" He said – they thought he as just stalling. They lifted themselves up and began to jump towards him, and he yelled, "Ellie just rolled over!" And he ran towards her, leaving the two flying burrows men to collide and smack each other into a heap on the floor. Michael couldn't hold back his laugh, but as soon as he got to his daughter he picked her up, "Princess! You just rolled over, aren't you a big girl! Do you want to do it again for daddy?" He asked her. Ellie just laughed at her dad's changing tone, and facial expressions. She pointed at him, and began pulling on his nose and giggling as he dramatised his movements.

Lincoln and a moaning LJ joined him minutes later. "Stop whining LJ, I could have sworn on the 22nd June 1988, Lisa Rix rang me, confirming that I had a son…" He droned off, hoping his joke had been taken the right way, and he hadn't upset his son by bringing up his mom.

LJ glared at hi dad. "Very funny dad."

"It's alright LJ, your dad just finds the need to make you as manly as possible because at heart he is such a girl – he's just covering for all the times he's cried at Armageddon." Michael laughed to himself, remembering the first Lincoln watched that with him.

"Hey, that was only one time!" Lincoln defended.

Michael and LJ burst out laughing. "About five actually." They said breathlessly as they continued laughing.

"I thought dad was up to no good, a few weeks back." LJ told his uncle mike.

"Yeah?" Michael asked, in between talking to Ellie.

"Yeah, he got this parcel and he was really secretive about it, and he made me think something dodgy was going on, so when he went to the store, I crept in his room, and found the package." He couldn't hold his laughter in anymore.

Lincoln was trying to remember the package he was on about, and then he suddenly clicked. Oh God.

"It was…" More laughter. "Arma-" Lincolns hand shot over LJ's mouth. LJ mumbled loads of not so understandable words, and then managed to bite his dad's hand away to shout, "Armageddon on DVD!"

Michael almost choked on laughter.

Lincoln stood up, bright red, "Okay, fine, I have it on DVD. But it is a very good, action packed manly film." He defended.

Michael nodded smiling. "Ah ha, sure it is Linc. – Tell me, do you tell yourself this, before or after you've cried your eyes out?"

Lincoln decided to stop defending himself, "Fine, but if you tell anyone else about it. I swear I will - "

"Uhm… It's a bit late Linc, I was bored on night back in the day – at Fox River, and I told Sucre. We had a good old laugh about it." Michael told his brother. "But I really shouldn't have told Sucre, because well, we know he's a gossip for a guy, and he went around and told C-Note, and then by the end of the week I think even Bellick knew…" Michael laughed.

Lincoln clenched his jaw, and held back his smirk; he wasn't going to show his brother he found this amusing. He walked into the living room

"Don't cry about it dad…" LJ laughed.

Michael laughed and turned his attention back to Ellie. Michael held Ellie's tiny hands in his, and pulled her body gently up, watching her balance her weight on her own legs. She looked around the room; it was like a whole new experience. Michael watched her; amazed that he had helped produce something so utterly wonderful.

It was now one in the morning, and they were tired out, and Michael had fed Ellie, changed her diaper, played with her for an hour – she was surely ready for bed now. So he put her in her crib and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, and was about to drift off when she began to cry. He sighed, climbing out of bed, and holding her, rocking her gently, talking to her. She seemed fine, she settled as soon as she got that bit of attention. Michael was happy that she was okay, and put her back in bed, followed by himself getting comfortable in his own bed. Seconds later, she started crying again.

This is why you shouldn't let a baby sleep all day.

Michael tried leaving her for a bit, to see if she would settle, but he just felt awful, her screams got louder, and she seemed like she was panicking. He read in his book that it's okay to leave babies to cry every now and again – if you pick them up every time they cry, they will become spoilt and come to expect that attention every time they cry. But this was definitely more than he could take, he couldn't leave her crying anymore.

Gently lifting her out of her crib, he held her and walked back into the living room. "You two. Up." He told the two snoring nerds on the sofa's.

They both groaned, "What the fu - "

"Ah ah" Michael said, pointing to the baby, "Less of that." He scolded LJ.

Lincoln and LJ sat up, "Mike, what you playing at?"

"She won't sleep." Mike told his brother.

"Have you changed her diaper?" He asked. Mike nodded, "Fed her?" Again he nodded, "I dunno Mike, what else do you do with babies?"

Michael laughed, and shrugged, he actually didn't know. When they weren't hungry, and were clean, and also healthy. What do you do?

"Maybe she's just not tired, did you ever think of that uncle mike?" LJ said, stating the obvious.

"No, I didn't LJ. Thank you ever so much for your wonderful insight." Michael said sarcastically.

LJ looked proud of himself, smiling brightly – obviously he didn't catch on to his uncle's sarcasm.

The three men were shattered, utterly exhausted. And the baby was wide awake and waiting for someone to entertain her.

Coffee.

LJ was sent to sort out three mugs of hot, strong black coffee. Whilst Lincoln put the television on, and tried to find something worth watching, and Michael tried to keep his eyes open and amuse his daughter.

Five cups of strong black coffee later – each. They were all feeling rather energetic, it may be down to the amount of caffeine they have all consumed in the past, forty minutes, but they really couldn't care less.

LJ had put the music channels on and MTV had a video on the he really liked – Cassie 'Long way to go'. He didn't like the song so much, more he liked the video. And the two brothers seemed to agree, secretly mind, as she was obviously much too young for them. And one of them men was happily married. "You can look still dude." LJ had told his uncle.

Nothing seemed to amuse Ellie either. They had pulled faces, they had played peek-a-boo, they had talked in the strangest voices, they had read her a story, they had watched Finding Nemo – or part of it. Nothing worked.

"You have too high standards for amusement." Michael shook his head.

Nelly Furtado's video came on next, it was quite old, so all three men knew all the words. Their excuse was, it was on the radio a lot. Neither of them secretly owned her album.

LJ was trying to act all cool, and being hyped on caffeine he was all jittery, so he began dancing around the room, singing Timberlands parts in a very deep voice. Michael and Lincoln couldn't help but laugh.

"Promiscuous girl, your teasing me, you know what I want, and I got what ya need." LJ sang in a deep scary voice.

LJ was singing and dancing around, at first he looked relatively normal, but now he was doing strange Egyptian move with his arms above his head, and pretending to dive under water. Safe to say the brothers exchanged worried glances.

Ellie was laughing at her cousin dancing around the room, and singing. "Hey, she likes it." Michael smiled.

LJ grabbed his dads arm, pulling him up. "Come on dad, she'll like it if you do it as well."

Lincoln moaned and sat back down, but he didn't need much convincing, he needed to do something, he was getting all fidgety from the caffeine. Lincoln began dancing, shaking his bum about, and nodding his head back and forth like he was too cool to copy LJ's Egyptian moves.

Michael laughed at the two of them, "What are they doing princess? Are they making you laugh?" He asked.

She giggled constantly, and then after about half an hour the two men had needed a rest, and Ellie seemed to be losing interest in the two of them. LJ made more coffee, and after another two cups, they were back at it. But Ellie was less interested this time, losing focus after about the first thirty's seconds of the song.

LJ ran into the kitchen and into the back closet, and pulled out Ellie's baby bouncer. He took Ellie from Michaels arms, and placed her in the seat, carefully fastening her in.

He took Michaels arm, "Come on, you have to entertain as well – not just me and dad." LJ told him.

Michael sighed, but reluctantly agreed. As if to make the entire situation more hilarious 'Can't touch this' came on the music channels next.

Linc and Mike sighed, and laughed at the same time. And LJ, well he obviously liked the song, as he began shouting "Yeah" as soon as it started. Then jumping around the living room doing cheerleader poses. Swinging his arms from side to side he nodded his head, "Oh yeah, Ah ha, Love this!" He said, dancing around. "Shake it, shake it!" He said. Bumping his bum up and down. Ellie was now amused again.

Lincoln and Michael gave in. They both turned around, and as the chorus began singing "Can't touch this!" Michael and Lincoln turned around and shouted it along with the song, sticking their asses in the air, and slapping them. Repeatedly.

Ellie was giggling constantly, she found this hilarious, she was waving he hands about, and her high pitched giggle was filling the entire apartment.

After "Can't touch this" Ellie seemed to have been entertained enough as she began to fall asleep.

But the guys, they were far from having their fun. LJ was sent to make more coffee, another two cups each. And they began singing and dancing all over again. LJ ran into the spare room, where he usually stayed, and came running out with a big box. He laced it on the floor in front of the TV, and began plugging it in. It was a karaoke machine.

"Ready guys?" LJ asked when it was all plugged in. Michael and Lincoln didn't even ask questions. They were up for it. They felt like they were drunk and seventeen again.

The only karaoke DVDs they had were Sara's, and being a girl, they were down right girly stuff. First up they had to sing along to Vanessa Carlton – 1000 miles. But they got into it enough. Pelting out the high notes.

They all came down from their hyped up mood about an hour after Ellie had fallen asleep. They had all collapsed in random places of the living room. LJ was under the coffee table. Michael was on the floor near Ellie, his arm around the baby – who was still in her baby chair. And Lincoln he was on the sofa, which you would think is the most comfy, but really it wasn't; he was upside down, his legs up the back of the sofa, with his head nearly touching the floor.

After a few hours of sleep, Ellie woke up crying. Michael woke up first and got Ellie straight out of her chair. He comforted her for a while and she soon settled against him, but she was whimpering every now and again, telling him she was hungry. Walking into the kitchen Michael fixed her a bottle and went back into the living room. Lincoln and LJ were waking up as Michael sat down on the sofa.

LJ sighed and stretched under the table, not realizing where he was yet, sitting bolt upright he whacked himself on the head and collapsed back against the floor with a thud, Michael and Lincoln laughed at him. "Thanks." LJ muttered sarcastically, at the comfort he received.

Lincoln was still upside down and still laughing. "Ugh…Head rush." He sat up. "My head." Lincoln said, holding his head. "God, this doesn't feel good."

"What time is it anyway?" LJ asked.

Michael glanced at his watch. "Seven."

"In the morning?" LJ asked.

Lincoln swatted his son over the head, who had moved to sit on the sofa, still holding his head. "Don't pretend to be so stupid all the time son." Lincoln told him.

LJ turned away from them both, and his eyes widened. He wasn't pretending. The two men saw this and laughed.

Ellie had finished her milk, and then pulled herself up, using the help of Michaels hands. He began rubbing her back to try and wind her again. She burped almost instantly. "That's a big girl" Michael said proudly. It as beyond LJ why Michael was so proud of his daughter burping. Whenever he did it, his dad told him off, and when he was little his mom would take away his playstation for a day if he ever did it at the dinner table.

Lincoln had a sudden thought, and decided to tease his younger brother – he was so glad he only had a boy.

"Hey Mike, What are you going to do when she brings home her first date?"

Michael turned pale. "Ugh…er…" He stuttered. Lincoln clapped his hands together in amusement. Michael's face then suddenly brightened, and he nodded his head as if agreeing with his thoughts. "She's going to be a nun." He told them firmly.

They burst out laughing. Michael stared at them, with an expression that simply says "What?".

Lincoln looked at his brother. "Well, you know how happy Sara makes you, don't you want Ellie to make some guy that happy, and get the happiness you give Sara in return?" He asked.

Michaels eyes widened in horror, thoughts of all the things him and Sara have done together flashed through his mind, but in his minds eyes it was Ellie all grown up and a guy with a blank face. He shivered at the idea. "She's never dating. Ever." Michael told them, seriously.

"Look, uncle mike, you just need to tell her she doesn't need a guy in her life. That they are horrible and useless. Right?" LJ suggested. "Why not start from an early age?"

Michael questioned LJ, but didn't get an answer from his nephew, instead he ran into the kitchen and five minutes later, he ran back out, with three mugs of coffee. Michael and Lincoln sighed. They knew what was coming. "Were not doing karaoke at…" Lincoln looked at his watch, "Quarter to eight." Lincoln looked at LJ's questioning expression, "in the morning" Lincoln confirmed. LJ nodded.

"Come on…" LJ whined. Ignoring their answers, he set up the karaoke anyway. And a few minutes later pussycat dolls was playing from all the speakers in the living room. "Listen uncle mike, It's the perfect song."

"I don't need a man to make it happen, I get off being free, I don't need a man to make me feel good…" LJ sang in a girly voice. That had his uncle and dad in stitches.

"You're quite the comedian kid." Michael ruffled his hair.

Michael drank his coffee, and he and Lincoln watched LJ amused. "Come on!" He told them.

They shook their heads.

Walking into the kitchen he made a whole just of strong coffee, and brought it through, refilling their cups every time they finished it. Another four cups of coffee later, they all were hyped up, for the moment.

Michael held Ellie this time, and she was quite amused by her dad singing and dancing with her.

"I don't need a ring around my finger, to make me feel complete so let me break it down I can get off even when you aint around" LJ sung.

Michael stood their holding Ellie's ears. "LJ!" He said loudly, but didn't shout. "Did you hear what you just sung to my daughter?"

"You sung it as well!" LJ fired back, "Which bit?" He asked straight after, quite confused. He quietly sung back the song to himself. "Oh…" LJ nodded. "Yeah, you don't want her to not get married." LJ said, nodding his head, as if he totally understood, which clearly he didn't.

"What?" Michael frowned, he should be worried about that boy – but then he has got Lincoln as a dad so there isn't much hope for him having genius genes.

Lincoln laughed and shook his head, his family was well and truly deranged. "What is it dad?" LJ asked.

"Don't worry about it LJ" Linc told him.

Michael turned it off, and sat down. "What are you doing uncle mike?" LJ asked. "She liked it."

Michael looked down at Ellie, who was now looking around quite bored, and not impressed that the sudden entertainment had stopped. And after a few minutes she began to cry with frustration. "Come on Mike, she likes it, and it keeps her happy. And she hardly understands the words." Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Michael stood up and began dancing with her again, he was bouncing about with her, and watching Lincoln slap his backside repeatedly, and LJ dancing with a control and singing really loudly, parading around the living room.

Around this time Sara walked in.

Chapter End Notes:

AN: Okay, I tried to make it a little funny, but I don't know whether it worked, or just seemed over the top. LOL. And also, yes Sara did come home a little early – but she missed her baby! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
